Loss of sulfur dioxide from lithium-sulfur dioxide cells and batteries has been found to produce hazardous conditions. Thus, it has been proven that use of a defective Li-SO.sub.2 cell or battery creates an explosive and possibly a shock-sensitive condition. Leakage from cells and batteries containing thionyl chloride (SOCl.sub.2) and sulfuryl chloride (SO.sub.2 Cl.sub.2) may also cause a dangerous situation as a result of chemical reaction with moisture to produce hydrochloric acid and sulfur dioxide.
Indicators have been previously used with certain systems to warn of exposure to adverse conditions such as electrolyte leakage and high temperature and humidity. For example, litmus paper has been utilized as a warning device for potassium hydroxide electrolyte leakage from nickel-cadmium batteries. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,959, there is disclosed a colorimetric method of determining the concentration of sulfur dioxide in a fluid medium in which siliceous gel granules impregnated with an ammonium or alkali metal vanadate is contacted with a sample of the medium.
It is an object of this invention to provide a composition of matter that is particularly adapted for detecting the leakage of sulfur dioxide from cells and batteries.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for detecting the leakage of sulfur dioxide from cells and batteries.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.